The Ghost of Seisou Academy
by phoenixalia
Summary: All was well in Seisou Academy until,on one specific day, our beloved Corda tudents found themselves trapped in the school and facing scary circumstances.What will happen to them?One sided KahoXLen & ShoukoXShimizu.Please read and review! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I got this idea in a dream I had last night so I thought I'd write a fan fic about it. I'll update it depending on how many reviews I get. Do you like this story so far? Or do you find it completely ridiculous? Please read and review, minna-san! ^_^

I do NOT own La Corda Doro.

* * *

Seisou Academy is a very prestigious music school. Many boys and girls attend this special academy to enhance their music skills. But do they know their school's history? No, not the natural history, but the grave history? Of how the school's founder had a major disagreement with a man who did not love music?

A man who hated music and despised it so much that he swore that he would destroy the school and eliminate music one day or the other but never succeeded in doing so? I will say no more here. What will happen when our beloved Corda students when they get stuck together inside the school on November 17? The day on which the cruel man died?

Will they survive the ghostly encounters they might face, or perish in darkness? Will the ghost succeed in destroying the beautiful academy? Or wiill music and love save them?

Stay tuned.

* * *

Review please? *Puppy eyes* ^w^


	2. Of Screeches and Shrieks

"Thanks for the reviews, you guys. ^_^ You encouraged me to write more! Arigatou! I hope you like this chapter. Please review! (Or the ghost will get you! :P) Haha. Just kidding. But please do review.

I do NOT own La Corda Doro.

* * *

Birds flew away from their nests as the violinist played a wrong note. The girl who was playing the violin let her shoulders droop and sighed.

"Ehhh…this is the fifth time I got that note wrong! What is wrong with me?" said Hino Kahoko, scratching her head after putting down her violin.

"Still, as the old saying goes, try; try again so that's what I'll do!"

A few minutes passed and again screeches from a violin were heard. The birds were quite tired of them.

"Let me try again!" she said to herself.

Another screech from her violin. Only, after the screech, she heard a familiar sigh.

"Wrong again, Hino." said a cold male voice.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun!" said Hino, shocked by the sudden arrival.

"_How does he always manage to be there when I make a mistake?"_

"You played the wrong note." he said in the same voice.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"I've been here ever since you first started playing."

"_Ieee! He's been here ever since I started playing? He heard all the screeches I made?"_ she thought.

"Your position wasn't right when you were playing." Tsukimori continued. "You were leaning too much."

"Yeah…I…just can't play that note. I guess now I know why." Hino replied, a bit sadly.

"Try again." said Tsukimori.

Hino picked up her violin got into position and started playing the piece again. But, try as she might, she could not stop the screech coming from the violin. A near by puppy moaned.

"Ahhhh…" she said, embarrassed.

"Like I said, your position is wrong. You need to stop leaning so much."

Hino tried changing her position into this and that, but Tsukimori sighed again and shook his head.

"That's not it. You have to put your hand here…lean…no not that much!" he said helping her into her position but could not help himself for turning a bit red. "Don't be so rigid…stand freely…there."

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun!" she said beaming at him, causing him to get redder.

But her smile turned into her mouth opening when she realized how close to each other they were. There was silence for a few moments as the two teenagers looked into each others eyes as though in a trance.

The door blasted open and Hihara Kazuki came in.

"Kaho-chan, I thought I'd find you here! I wanted to tell you-" he stopped half sentence looking at the red head and the blue head looking at each other in an interesting way.

Tsukimori and Hino broke off from their chance when they realized they were being watched.

"S-Sorry…I…I didn't mean to interrupt or anything…" said Hihara feeling ashamed and sad at the same time.

"H-Hihara-senpai! Its not what you think it is! Really, it isn't!" said a flushed Kahoko waving her arms around.

"Ah…okay." said Hihara, still a bit sad at the same time.

"S-So…what did you want to tell me?" asked Kahoko hastily.

"Oh? Oh yeah! About that…I actually wanted to first find everyone but since Tsukimori's here too(Tsukimori stared at him) so that narrows things down. I'm just wondering where the others are. They said they'd all be here soon…" said Hihara.

"Others? You mean Yunoki-senpai, Tsuchira-kun(Tsukimori's expression changed as if he had just swallowed a toad.), Fuuyumi-chan and Shimizu-kun?" asked Hino.

"And here we are." said a sweet voice.

The door opened again and in came a calm looking Yunoki, a sleepy Shimizu, a normal Tsuchira who looked slightly disgruntled that Kahoko was so close to Tsukimori and last of all, in came a shy Fuuyumi.

"Good! Everyone's here now! I can finally tell you all an important thing!" said Hihara.

"This had better be important." said a fuming Tsukimori, glaring at Hihara.

_I had just had been enjoying a very beautiful moment and you just _had_ to interrupt?_

"Oh, it is, it is!" said Hihara enthusiastically. He paused. "Tsukimori…are you blushing?"

Everyone, especially Kahoko looked at Tsukimori. He quickly pushed the blush away.

"No I wasn't…" he replied quickly.

"Don't lie, ice prince! Your face was a bit red a second ago." said Tsuchira accusingly.

_"Damn that Tsuchira…"_ thought Len.

"I thought you were going to give us an important announcement, Hihara-senpai." said Tsukimori, changing the subject.

"Is it something about the music classes getting rescheduled?" asked Fuuyumi shyly.

"Is there a new period in which we have to only sleep?" asked Shimizu drowsily.

"No, no!" said Hihara. "Its about a book I found in the library."

"You read in the library?" asked Yunoki, laughing.

"Well…actually I don't read that much…I was just so tired from playing the trumpet that I fell asleep and suddenly this book landed on my head and I woke up…feeling strange."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tsuchira.

"It was…" Hihara took a deep breath and started his tale. "A book I'd never seen before. I mean…I know there are so many books in the library…so it could have just been another library book but when I held the book for a second I felt cold…even though the library was very warm…not the ususal coldness though…an uneasy coldness…and then it was almost like I had a vision or something…there was pain in my head and I closed my eyes and the picture of a man appeared in my head…a man who looked really scary…worse than a zombie…and then in a second the picture was gone…I felt scared…I decided to return the book to the librarian cause I didn't like this book but she said that it wasn't a library book and then I said I found it and it fell on me from one of the library book shelves. She told me not to lie and said that I should stop bothering her." said Hihara, in a most un-hihara-ish way.

"So?" asked Tsukimori, annoyed.

Had his senpai interrupted him just for a ghost tale?

"Well…I had this feeling that man might be a ghost or something…a school ghost."

Yunoki burst out laughing.

"Hihara, what a vivid imagination you have!" he said amused. "I haven't laughed like this in while.

"It-It wasn't a story! I really felt all this! I'm serious!" said Hihara desperately.

"Hihara-senpai, as much as it feels real, ghosts don't exist…that's logic." said Tsukimori.

"No! Its real! Here! I even brought the book as evidence."

Hihara rummaged in his bag and took out a rather moldy looking book, which had the number '1117' on its cover.

"Let me see it." said Tsukimori taking the book from Hihara.

Every one waited silently.

Tsukimori flipped the pages here and there and suddenly closed it abruptly.

"There's nothing in the book…its empty…no pictures…no text…nothing!" said Tsukimori.

"But what's up with the '1117' though? Is it any lucky number or something?" asked Kahoko out loud.

"Not that I know of, Kaho-senpai." said Shimizu.

"Maybe that's the year in which he was born?" suggested Fuuyumi.

"It doesn't matter. Its not important. We should be going home now. Look at the time." said Tsukimori pointing to a nearby clock.

It was 5.00pm. A very late time indeed. Hihara looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, ghosts don't exist. We've said that before." said Yunoki in his charming voice.

"Yeah! Do you hear that 'ghost-that-doesn't-exist'? We're not scared of you!" joked Tsuchira, talking to the walls.

He had hardly finished speaking, when there was a big 'DHOOM' sound. The girls both clutched each other, scared.

"Nice going, Tsuchira!" said Tsukimori angrily.

"You were the one who said in the first place that ghosts don't exist!" shot back Tsuchira with equal anger.

There was a blood curdling scream which made Fuuyumi shiver uncontrollably. She tried to stop herself from shivering when she felt a warm hand join hers and hold it protectively. It was Shimizu.

"Don't be afraid, Fuuyumi-chan." whispered Shimizu drowsily but kindly.

Fuuyumi blushed uncontrollably.

"Will you two get over here already? We have to see who made that scream and why!" shouted Tsuchira.

Fuuyumi and Shimzu looked up and found that their fellow students were outside the practice room waiting for them.

"Gomen!" said both of them at the same time, running to catch up with the others.

What had been that strange noise? Who had screamed and why? Perhaps our friends will find out the answer in the next chapter.

The day was going to be very dark indeed.

* * *

And its done. What do you think of it? Dumb? Stupid? Nice? Enjoyable? Tell me through your reviews! Thank you! ^_^


	3. Facing a Face

Hey there, peeps! Read the latest chapter in my other story, Azure and Crimson to know my excuse for being so late. ^w^ Anyway, hope you enjoy this little chapter. Hope its chary enough to make you go 'Eeeee!'! O_o Hehe…just kidding! Remember to review!

* * *

Our beloved Corda students rushed towards the place where the source of noise came from. As they were running, they saw that three quarters of the school seemed to be running with them. Both music students and normal students. What in the world was going on? And what was going to happen to them?

"Did you hear that-" said a girl.

"I got so scared!" said another one, trembling.

"Hope no one's hurt…" said a boy anxiously.

"I wonder what's going on..." said a junior boy.

Mutters, murmurs and whispers of their fellow students followed them as they ran.

"Its coming from Room 1117!" said a music student. "Let's go!"

All the concourse participants stopped in their tracks and froze, looking at each other.

"Room 1117? That's the number we saw on the book!" said Yunoki, his normal sweet face replaced with an alarmed look.

"See? I told you there was something weird about that book!" said Hihara.

"M-maybe it's just a c-coincidence." said Fuuyumi, though she didn't sound too confident about it.

Tsukimori nodded.

"Just_ too_ much of a co-incidence. Of all the music rooms there are, why this room of all places?" asked Tsuchira, agitated.

"Whatever it is, we'd better hurry up. We're falling behind everyone else!" said Hino, trying to catch up.

"Why today? And why now? Why couldn't this have happened some other time?" asked Tsukimori.

"I agree with you, Tsukimori-kun. Why this day? How come it didn't happen on any other day?" said Yunoki, his hair flying about.

Soon, they were outside Room 1117. The door to the room seemed to be intact. Two senior boys peered inside the room cautiously. Slowly, they turned the knob and looked inside. A few seconds passed. There was pin drop silence. Everyone was waiting to see what had happened. The boys' jaws dropped.

"What's the matter? What do you _see?_" asked Hihara quickly.

The two seniors were speechless. Because they were so shocked, and couldn't say anything, they decided to show the other students rather than tell them. They opened a large window inside the room. Half the girls present screamed. A few of them fainted. Many boys gasped. On the wall to the right side of the room, was carved the face of a man. A man who looked so evil, a man who looked as though he was the worst man on earth, that Hino couldn't bear to look at him.

"_It nothing like Tsukimori-kun's face!"_ she thought.

"_Wait…why am I thinking of Tsukimori-kun's face?"_ she thought puzzled, blushing a bit.

Hihara started shaking.

"What's the matter, Hihara-senpai?" asked Tsukimori sharply.

"T-That…That's the face I saw in my h-head when the b-book fell on me." said Hihara, sounding more like Fuuyumi.

"Your sure, senpai?" asked Tsuchira, quietly.

"Sure for sure."

A sharp announcement reached their ears as they were wondering what to do next.

"_Students, this is an important message."_ It was the Principal's voice. Wonder what he was going to say?_ "Please listen carefully! You all are to evacuate the school this __**instant.**__ No 'its' and no 'buts'. Just evacuate from here __**asap!**__(as soon as possible) That is all." _

The kids didn't need to hear the instructions twice. Many of them had started to run towards the closest exit halfway through the message.

"C'mon, everyone! Let's get out of this creepy place!" said Shimizu, much more alert than usual.

They traipsed through the staircases, passed through the walls and finally they were near an exit. But as they were about to go out, the Corda kids felt a sharp jab in their heads at the same time and all of a sudden, they were stuck and rooted to the places they were in.

"W-what's going on? I can't move!" said Tsukimori stiffly.

"Nor can we!" said Hino, indicating her and Fuuyumi.

"That would include us!" said Hihara, Yunoki and Tsuchira, afraid.

"I hope I'm not late to say that I'm stuck too." said Shimizu, his eyes wide.

"I just…can't…move!" said Hino, trying to get out.

Soon all the students, except them were out of the school and had run away.

"Come on! Work already! I've got to get out!" said Tsuchira, irritated.

Then, without warning, all the doors which could be used to exit the school and windows slammed shut of their own accord.

Yunoki and Shimizu gasped.

"No!" shouted Hino.

**They were all locked in!!**

What would be their fate? What will happen? Will they be stuck in the not-so-pleasant anymore school forever or would they see light in their situation? Stay tuned to know, my dear ladies and gentlemen.

**

* * *

**

So? Yea...I know it was short. I promise that next time it will be longer. Sometimes, things have to be short so that in the next chapter, something long will happen! ^_^ Please review, my friends. :) You know you want to.


	4. Seisou Encounter

So here's the next chappie! ^_^ I hope its scary enough to your liking but at the same time I don't wish to give ya'll nightmares. Anyway, on with the story. Remember to review, minna!

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Then, without warning, all the doors which could be used to exit the school and windows slammed shut of their own accord._

_Yunoki and Shimizu gasped._

"_No!" shouted Hino._

_**They were all locked in!!**_

"What the hell is going on today?" asked Tsuchira heatedly.

"I can't believe this! What do we do now?" asked Tsukimori, a bit scared.

"Maybe if we all shout together for help, someone outside will hear us and we can escape!" said Shimizu, thinking hard.

"Have you forgotten something Shimizu-kun?" asked Yunoki. "The school is sound proof."

"Then how come the Ghost or whatever it was could make that noise?" asked Tsukimori looking atYunoki.

"T-That was a g-ghost. We are h-human beings." said Fuuyumi sadly.

"She's got a point there." said Hino gravely.

"Still, something is better than nothing, right? We have to try and do something!"

"I don't want to be stuck here forever, you know." said Shimizu, thinking of his family.

"Hey guys! I just realized something! I can move now! I'm not stuck anymore." said Hihara, moving his hands and feet about happily.

"Now that you mention it, Hihara, I can move too. I guess that in stress I just didn't realize it." said Yunoki.

"Me too!" said Hino, swinging her arm.

"I can as well!" said Tsukimori.

"So can I!"

"Well, I guess that's a r-relief." said Fuuyum, sighing with relief.

"Yes. At least there's one good thing happening." said Yunoki.

"Yea, yea, great relief! Can we somehow get out of here now?" asked Hihara tensely. "I'm getting hungry!"

"Seriously, senpai, even when we could possibly be chased a ghost your hungry?" asked Tsuchira half-amused.

"Well, I won't be able to escape from one on an empty stomach!" replied Hihara, stomach growling.

"How?" asked Shimizu. "All the doors and windows are locked!"

"Well, I guess our only chance is to bust our way out." said Tsuchira, getting ready to punch the walls.

"Tsuchira! What do you think you're doing? Especially in front of Hino!" said Len. "And Fuuyumi!" he added hastily.

"How will punching the walls help, Tsuchira-kun?" asked Hihara.

"I know its good for venting out anger but other than that i don't know why you want to punch the wall." said Tsukimori.

The girls thought its best to leave this matter to the boys and kept quiet.

"Look, elite music-sama. Sometimes, you have to rough it. I'm just gonna punch these walls, soon they'll break and then I'll use chairs and tables to make the hole in the wall deeper and we can escape."

"But Tsuchira-kun-" started Yunoki.

"This is a life and death matter, senpai." said Tsuchira seriously. "Something's going on in here and we need to get out if we want to live. So, get ready."

Fuuyumi and Hino covered their ears. Tsuchira's fist was about to bang into the wall!

Fuuyumi closed her eyes too. She hated violensce. She closed her eyes for a minute…two…three…she opened her eyes.

"I- I didn't hear a c-crash." she said nervously.

"I didn't either." said Hino looking around.

"That's because there was no crash." said Tsukimori.

"What? What do you mean, Tsukimori-kun?" asked Hino.

"Apparently Tsuchira's too scared of hurting his fingers." smirked Len.

"You idiot! It isn't me! I can't touch the walls! That's why I can't hit them!" shot Tsuchira.

"Come again?" said Hihara confused.

"I can't touch the wall. There's some kind of barrier that prevents me from touching it. Here! You try, senpai!" said Tsuchira.

"A ghost? A barrier? What in the world will we see next?" thought Hino.

Hihara apprehensively tried to hit the wall. Again, there was no crash.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" said Hino fervently.

"I guess we're stuck in here then." said Fuuyumi.

"But we can't stay in here forever!" said Yunoki anxiously.

"How about this? We could…go to the library where…Hihara-senpai got the '1117' book and search around and see if there's any more…information…*yawn*…about him." said Shimizu, getting sleepy.

"Good idea, Shimizu-kun. We'll do just that. Come on, everyone!" said Hihara enthusiastically.

So the Corda students rushed towards the library, thinking of all the extraordinary things that were happening.

"So let's get to this, Hihara-senpai. Where exactly did you find the book?" asked Tsukimori when they had reached the library.

"Ummm...errrr...one second...let me see..." thought Hihara, screwing up his eyes in concentration, trying to remember where he had seen the book which had started this whole problem.

"There!" said Hihara, after a while. "Near shelf 73. Come on! Let's get to the bottom of this!"

So they began searching for books with pictures of famous musicians and such but they could find a picture which looked like that man though it was very difficult and they didn't want to be reminded of his face. His mere face caused them to shudder frightendly.

"Here!" said Fuuyumi after half an hour of searching for the ghost.

"What? Did you find anything, Fuuyumi-chan?" asked Hihara immediately.

"Here's a small picture of him near another man. You can't see his whole body but you can see his face." Fuuyumi said breathlessly, motioning them to come closer and look.

Everyone rushed towards her and in the process, Shimizu accidentally brushed against her.

"Sorry, Fuuyumi-chan." he whispered sleepily.

"Th-That's ok. Shi-Shimizu-kun." stuttered Fuuyumi, forgetting the ghost for the moment.

"We should see if there are any additional notes about him or something." said Hino. "News headlines, books, autobiographys."

The words had hardly escaped her lips when a certain familiar cold chillness filled the air. The room began to steadily get darker by the minute. Tsukimori stepped prtectively in front of Hino.

Fuuyumi started shivering and Hihara started whimpering.

"Fooooollllssss!" came a loud, deadly hiss. "Do you know who you are dealing with?"

And hardly a second later came a very unexpected sight which none of them wanted to see.

A familiar but horrible face, a body which looked like a zombie's and a staff which looked as if it had been made out of cursed wood.

"I will just have to deal with you all myself. Say your prayers, little children!" he said thunderously about to swing his staff.

What would happen to them? Were their lives over? Will they be stuck in this gruesome situation forever? Until next time, friends.

* * *

Tan, tan, tan!!!! O_o And its done! What did you think? I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Don't forget, please click the little green review button! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! :D


	5. Small Mystery Solved,But New One Begins

Hullo everybody! Long time no see, no? Anyway, this chappies…well you'll see. ;) I hope you enjoy it.

Oh yeah:

**I do NOT own La Corda Doro. I just own this story.**

On with the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

Fuuyumi started shivering and Hihara started whimpering.

"Fooooollllssss!" came a loud, deadly hiss.

And hardly a second later came a very unexpected sight which none of them wanted to see.

A familiar but horrible face, a body which looked like a zombie's and a staff which looked as if it had been made out of cursed wood.

"I will just have to deal with you all myself. Say your prayers, little children!" he said thunderously about to swing his staff.

The Corda kids trembled with fear. How would they get out of this one?

"Wait!" said Tsuchira suddenly.

The ghost stopped swinging his staff, turned and glowered at Tsuchira.

"What is it, boy? Are you trying to leave your companions and beg me to spare your life?" asked the ghost menacingly a dreadful blood red glow coming from his sunken eyes.

"No, I'm not!" retorted Tsuchira. "I…who are you?"

"Oh? So you want to know your killer's name before you are murdered?" The ghost asked laughing with a voice which sounded like drills which made the day Tsukimori played a wrong note on the violin five years ago a happy fairy tale.

"No. We want to know you and your purpose for stalking us like this." said Tsukimori coldly.

"Ah…such a handsome face you have, lad." said the ghost looking at Tsukimori's face longingly but looking murderous all the same. "Perhaps I shall borrow your body after I slaughter you."

Shimizu, who had been half way yawning just then, half gasped.

"Just tell us your business with us!" said Yunoki sounding more like the inner Yunoki which he only showed to Hino.

"You children act quite brave in front of the person who will kill you soon." said the ghost looking at all of them in turn.

"We just think that…that we must act valiantly before we die!" said Hihara a bit cheerfully, thinking that he must smile in his last minutes of life.

"Very well! I shall tell you all why! But first, let us change our atmosphere shall we? This one seems too nice for my liking." murmured the ghost, disgusted by the all the nice things in the libraray.

All it took was a snap of the ghost's gnarled, ripped fingers and they found themselves in a very, _very_ different place indeed.

Even the boys screamed this time. There they all were, in the same library of Seisou, only with the walls covered with blood, the books ripped from their edges, windows cracked and now this atmosphere made the ghost look even more gruesome. It was like a parrallel universe.

This was too much for little Fuuyumi to take. Without warning, she fainted.

"Fuuyumi-chan!" said Shimizu looking worriedly at Fuuyumi.

"Hmmm. It looks like one of the little girls has _already_ succumbed to my power." said the ghost looking at the fainted Fuuyumi.

"No! Fuuyumi-chan! Wake up! PLEASE!" screeched Hino, her voice echoing across the library.

"She is luckier than _you _are, child." said the ghost, its malformed teeth leering at Hino.

Hino gulped, her knees shaking.

"Well, let's get cracking, shall we?" said the ghost clapping its hands. "My name is Elven…Elven Vanthriseven."

"What a weird name." mumbled Hihara.

The ghost snapped its eyes to Hihara.

"For that, boy, you shall be the _first_ one to die by my hands!" it roared.

Hihara bent down to his knees and shook his arms frightened.

"I…I was just joking! I didn't mean it! I-"

There was a second when the deadly dark purple staff was pointed at Hihara and he was silenced. He had fainted too…they hoped….hoped he was…still alive.

"Stop this!" said Hino, tears starting in her eyes.

"I was a huge hater of music ever since I was born! And for right reason too! I shall not say why to you children…it is not for you to know now. Do you know how much I hated it when I heard that a music school had been built in Japan? It was a nightmare! Music from those halls reaching my ears! Laughter, love and happiness from that…that word…music! I made it a point to destroy it! I tried every possible way to finish it while I was alive! But no avail! And so, on a cursed day, I died in music room 1117. It was the room in which I had tried my last plot to destroy the wretched school! But I was determined! So, after I died, I came back as a ghost. But my hatred as a ghost was nothing compared to my hatred when I was alive since I wasn't a living being anymore. But then…"

Elven paused and looked at all of them.

"…this year…the dreadful school concours…how I hated them more! This year's concurs…they were even better than all the concurs there ever were! How furious I was when I saw them...my hatred increased more and I was able to wreak havoc again!" Elven continued angrily.

"Th-That's why…"said Hino glassy eyed.

"What is it, Hino?" asked Tsukimori, looking at her worried, if she was injured indirectly by the ghost.

He had been this way ever since Fuuyumi had fainted. He cared more for Hino more than Fuuyumi after all…

"I was wondering…why only we locked inside the school…now I know why…its because…"

She looked at the ghost timidly, her hand near a shattered window.

"…_we_ are the concours participants. The ones who competed in this year's concours." finished Hino.

"Smart child." said Elven, stroking his goatee. "Yes. That is correct. You children were the causes of this years concours! You, with the love for your music, you shook the auditorium! The spirit of music you all brought on…pathetic!"

The last word rang like thunder, illuminating the dreadful blood on the walls.

"As much as I hate all of you lads and lasses, there is one of you who I want to kill first. And who is that person? The child…the girl… who played Ave Maria on the violin in the last selection!"

Everyone glanced at Hino, breathing deeply.

Hino's eyes were so big now that the whole of the blood stained library and torn books could be seen in them now.

**"Tell me!"** said Elven, suddenly swelling up in fury.

Hino and the others did not know what to do…

"I said **tell** me!" Elven bellowed.

_Thwack!_

There was a noise like a whip crack and the ones who had not (yet) fainted felt pain in their necks. They looked at them and saw that they looked like they had been scratched with a sharp blade.

Shimizu had been cut worst and was struggling to stand.

"Stop...please…spare…us…" gasped Yunoki, his hair mixed with blood from his neck as well.

"Well, maybe if one of you tell me who did it, I shall make your deaths less painful." said the ghost, suddenly pointing at Tsuchira, who had the most blood and sucking his blood to the ghost's teeth.

"It was me!" shouted Hino all of a sudden, looking at the ghost in the eyes.

"No, Hino!" said Tsukimori alarmed.

"Please…leave them alone and…just take me..." said Hino, pleading to Elven.

"So it was you, girl? No wonder I felt a strong sense of music coming from you! You shall die a most painful death that you would _never_ have thought of!" whispered the ghost venomously.

Elven raised his staff and pointed it at Hino.

"NO! Stop this!" shouted Tsuchira and Tsukimori.

Hino braced herself, saying her prayers…

"Avasta-" began Elven with relish at Hino.

Was this the end of Kahoko Hino? Would the others survive? Would they save her? You shall know in the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

I hope this was scary. And sorry for updating this late. I had another test. (I got the top grade! ^_^) Anyhow, _please_ remember to review and thanks for reading!

~phoenixalia.


End file.
